<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burdens by rxdxctxd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181729">Burdens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd'>rxdxctxd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kizunashipping Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei gets a bit overwhelmed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kizunashipping Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burdens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Each of these drabbles is written while listening to a song from this playlist on loop. Can you tell which fic goes with which song?</p>
<p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/48t7QC9Cx6n3itoAXf5rSK?si=yrtTQ1pPT-y5rEN_WIDeqA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The weight of the world weighed on Yusei’s mind. Everything right now was far too much. Becoming a criminal. Then being blackmailed. Jack still being distant. Kiryu being a Dark Signer. The Dark Signers in general. The future of Satellite being thrust into his hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All he’d wanted to do was confront his friend, get his card back, and in his dreams, bring Jack back. He’d wanted to go to the city and then go back to Satellite. He never wanted to be the new champion of the circuit; he didn’t want to be a Signer. He just wanted to be Yusei. And preferably, he wanted to Yusei that was back together with Jack and Crow and living like they’d never been apart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey. You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crow came up from behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Yusei nodded and gave a smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I’m alright.” he said. “Just thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crow frowned. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on. I know it’s been awhile, but it’s me. I know you’re not. You look like hell.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yusei turned his head back to the stars. He knew he didn’t. Or at least, he knew that no one else knew what that looked like on his face. Well, Jack, maybe, but he’d never been quite as good at reading emotions as Crow was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Talk to me.” Crow said, getting down on the grass with Yusei. “About anything. You don’t have to talk about what’s bothering you, but you need to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were a million things to talk about, but Yusei chose the one he knew Crow would have thoughts about. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re good, right? You don’t hate me for going off on my own?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could never hate you. I love you, no matter how long you were away. It sucked, definitely, and I wish you hadn’t, but I still love you. I even still love Jack’s dumb ass.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yusei gave a sad laugh, tears starting in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A silence passed between them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think he still loves us?” he asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Definitely.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>